ANBU Shinobi And ANBU Kunoichi
by Mysterious Smiles
Summary: Nejiten. AU. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Tenten are a regular 20-year-old married couple madly in love... but when the masks go on they're nemesis ANBU fighters who loathe each other by night.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Nejiten. AU. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Tenten are a regular 20-year-old married couple by day… nemesis superheroes who loathe each other by night._

_Other pairings: JirTsu, NaruHina, SasuSaku, AsuKure, PeinKonan, Gaamatsu, Konohanabi, and UdonMoegi. Undecided Rin, Anko, Temari, Ino, Tayuya, Karin, Kin,_ _Hana, and Shizune pairings_. **High T** for implied… stuff. **NO LEMON** though.

Started writing this to get over writers block for 100 O/S Nejiten Collection.

And to make it up for my reviews for my lack of updates on 100 O/S Nejiten Collection.

Oh yes, this started out as a oneshot but I thought it was too long.

But I like the idea, so I'm posting it. This is also practice for me to write longer chapters.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other.

"So that's it, huh?" Jiraiya had asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Our superhero corporation is now two… 'ANBU' is now 'ANBU Shinobi' and 'ANBU Kunoichi'…"

Jiraiya laughed, "I just can't believe Orochimaru left us…"

Tsunade sighed, "Yeah…"

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade, "You know, Tsun…?"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, who said, "You know, we're rivals now… but Shinobi will get more business than ANBU Kunoichi!"  
Tsunade stiffened, "No way… the new individuals for Kunoichi are girls who KICK ASS!"

Jiraiya laughed, "But I bet I chose better for Shinobi."  
Jiraiya took the last of the paperwork, "Well, I guess this is where we depart…"

Tsunade grumbled, "You'll be right next door…"  
Jiraiya turned to Tsunade, "Ya, but we are separate organizations…"  
Tsunade grumbled, "Bye, Jiraiya…"  
Jiraiya laughed, "See you later, Tsunade…"

* * *

A woman wearing the ANBU Kunoichi uniform sped through Konoha's streets, her steady breathing slowly increasing as she accelerated.

She had to catch up to Orochimaru's cohort and kill him or…

She stopped and looked towards Orochimaru's man. Then she glanced towards the ANBU Shinobi fighting Orochimaru's guy. She took a glance at the mask he wore. Canary. She smirked, as the mask identified him as her longtime rival. Canary was a man in ANBU Shinobi, ANBU Kunoichi's rival superhero group. Kunoichi and Shinobi were often assigned many of the same missions with the one to successfully complete it be the one that gets paid. Canary and she often had the same mission. And she knew just what to do to piss him off…

She took out a kunai and aimed at an angle, thanking Kami-sama they hadn't noticed her yet. The kunai whizzed through the night air, being thrown with all her might.

The man was fighting Orochimaru's guy when suddenly a kunai flew through the air and it hit at Orochimaru's cohort's neck, killing him in an instant as he collapsed to the ground. The man sighed. That tricky, tricky kunoichi rival of his.

He looked to see a woman with brown hair in buns, standard ANBU uniform and a mask on.  
"Canary…" she said emotionlessly.

The man flipped his long black-brown hair in a low ponytail and said, in the same tone of voice, "Dragon…"

"He was mine…" Canary told her, "My mission".

Dragon chuckled, "No way, Canary. He was mine. Now Kunoichi gets the pay Sandaime had offered up".

"You can be so cunning sometimes…" Canary muttered bitterly.

Dragon rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see them through the mask.

"Hey! How about I get you a coffee to make up for it?" she asked friendly.

After all, Canary was strong. And if he held a grudge against her, If she was against him next time, fighting for a mission, he might be motivated enough to win.

Canary emotionlessly spoke, "I have a wife…"

Dragon replied, "And I have a husband. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends".

"Yes it does…" Canary chuckled.

"Pfft…" she said childishly, walking away.

Canary noticed and thought, "Uh oh. Tenten will have a fit if I'm late one more time. He started making his way through Konoha's streets, plotting his route to Shinobi Headquarters.

* * *

Tenten ran out of Kunoichi Headquarters faster, on her way back home.

'If Neji got home early…' she shrugged the matter off and continued home.

* * *

Neji smiled. 'Tenten…' he always wondered if he should tell his wife about him in ANBU Shinobi but, like all the others, voted on not telling their lovers such things. He sighed, moving his way through the streets until his house came into view.

Tenten slipped through the bathroom window, stripping herself of her dragon mask and ANBU Kunoichi Uniform, storing them in under the loose floorboard behind the toilet, ripping out her hair ties, and putting on her regular nightgown, taking a glance at her watch.

'Damn, 8:30. I must have overestimated the time it would take. Oh well, Neji won't mind.'

Hyuuga Neji slipped his mask in the bush and sighed. Thank God he kept his ANBU uniform back at headquarters. He sighed a sigh of relief. The bathroom light was on. Sure, Tenten was an hour early for bed, but both Hyuugas liked early sleep and early rise.

* * *

Orochimaru was angry. No. Anger was an extreme understatement. He was furious.

"Kabuto, that Yuura was supposed to have gotten information on Uchiha Itachi from Akatsuki. How could he let himself get killed by an ANBU Shinobi?"  
Kabuto sighed, "It wasn't an ANBU Shinobi that killed him. Yuura was fighting Canary of ANBU Shinobi when an ANBU Kunoichi did a surprise attack. Kunai right to the neck. Dragon, I believe."  
Orochimaru clenched his fists. Dragon. He had a few scores to settle with that one. And the worst part was, he didn't have even that much information on her. 20 years old. Weapons Mistress. ANBU Kunoichi member of 4 years. Genius of weapons. Tricky. Canary's rival. He also had a score to settle with Canary as well. And he would do it. He would avenge _them_. All he needed… was time…

* * *

"Neji-kun!" Hyuuga Tenten cried, leaping into her husband's arms, "How was work?"  
Neji groaned, "Today I was training Hanabi. After all, if I die, she gets Hyuuga Corp. All she did was yell at people to bring her coffee…"  
His wife giggled, "She's only 14, Neji…"

Suddenly, Neji noticed a cut on Tenten's arm and reached out gently to touch it.  
"Tenten? What is this?" he asked.

"Work. Scratched myself on a knife," Tenten stated.

'Liar,' her inner self chimed, 'More like you, Hinata, and Sakura were fighting over who got to interrogate one of Orochimaru's test subjects and stupid Fox and Crow won.'

"Really?" Neji's eyebrow raised, "Hinata should be more careful where she puts her baking supplies."  
Tenten's inner self grumbled, 'Now he's suspicious. Great going, Tenten. Let's just tell him we're in ANBU Kunoichi…'

'No,' Tenten thought back, almost immediately, 'He'd think less of us…'

* * *

Hinata sighed, setting down the pen. Between her upcoming wedding, running a cake decorating shop, and ANBU Kunoichi, the stress was definitely getting to her. She watched Naruto-kun across the room of their apartment, glanced down at her engagement ring and fiddling with the mask in the pocket of her jacket. How much harder would it be keeping the ANBU Kunoichi a secret while married?  
Well… if Tenten-nee-san could do it, so could she, right?

* * *

I need suggestions as to what Temari's, Shikamaru's, Konohamaru's, Hanabi's, Gaara's, Matsuri's, Udon's, Moegi's, Shizune's, Obito's, Rin's, Kakashi's and Hana's masks should be.

All the pairings… Nejiten, NaruHina, SasuSaku, PeinKonan, JirTsu, Konohanabi, Gaamatsu, AsuKure, and UdonMoegi are **DECIDED**.

However… I have a few undecided pairings.

Shikaino/Kibaino/SaiIno/ChouIno

ItachiHana/IrukaHana/EbisuHana/KabutoHana

KimiTayu/SakonTayu/KidoTayu/JiroTayu

ZakuKin/DosuKin

ShikaTema/Kibatema/ShinoTema/LeeTema

JuuKarin/SuiKarin

EbisuShizu/IrukaShizu/KabuShizu/ItaShizu

ObitoRin/Kakarin

Kakanko/Gaianko

I will be posting a new contest on my new in-the-process oneshot for Nejiten O/S collection. The winner will have their favorite Ino and Temari pairings.


	2. Chapter 2

Poll ended on 12/26/08, 6 months after I said I would end it. It is now a live poll and closed. You can see how many votes your favorite pairings got.

The end result is…

ObitoXRin

KakashiXAnko

ItachiXHana

KimimaruXTayuya

KabutoXShizune

SuigetsuXKarin

ZakuXKin

Thank you to all who voted!

**This chapter is nearly all various flashbacks. All in chronological order from 4 years ago to present time.**

* * *

**4 years ago**

"Well... what did he say?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya in the ANBU Headquarters.

"Sandaime isn't happy. After all, Orochimaru left us and you know how much work Sandaime put into training Orochimaru. And now there's only two

of us at the top of the kunoichi and shinobi of Konoha.

"How are we going to teach and train all of them without Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Well... we could teach them in alphabetical order. Like, I could teach all the ones with names beginning with the first thirteen letters..."

"No," Tsunade stated, "No one in Konoha has a name starting with V, X, or Z, as far as I know."

"Well... I could teach the boys and you could teach the girls. I'm sure you want more apprentices in the healing business aside from Shizune," Jiraiya

stated.

A vein on Tsunade's forehead popped. "Are you implying only WOMEN can learn healing, you sexist only-want-women-cooking-in-a-kitchen beast!"

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. That's absolutely not what I meant at all," Jiraiya defended himself.

"Well, FINE. I'll teach the girls and you teach the boys. But I will _not_ work with the likes of you! The ANBU Kunoichi will be far better than your ANBU

Shinobi!" Tsunade predicted.

Jiraiya stared at her, "Are you suggesting...?"

"HELL YEA I AM! It's ABOUT TIME too!"

"But I didn't mean it-"

It was too late. She was already gone.

* * *

Tsunade was watching a kunai-throwing competition. She smirked as she watched, eyeing the brown-eyed girl whose hair was in buns. She had a

pure look of determination on her face. The thing was, she hadn't missed the direct center of the bulls-eye at all since the start of the competition.

She was fast too and looked to be in good shape. That girl was perfect for ANBU Kunoichi.

* * *

"Tenten, are you aware why I called you here?" Tsunade said, sitting in a chair at ANBU Kunoichi headquarters, the girl with perfect aim sitting across

the room.

"I'm not sure I understand, Tsunade-sama. You want me to be... a part of... ANBU Kunoichi?" Tenten asked.

"Precisely. Your aim is perfect. You could protect Konoha quite well. So... what do you say?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm only sixteen. However, there are people in Konoha I dearly want to protect..." she trailed off, "My boyfriend, my friends, the children, the

elderly... everyone, now that I think about it."

Tsunade grinned, "I believe you could easily take the role of Dragon in this organization," she said, handing Tenten a mask, "It's noble, powerful,

almost mythical."

* * *

"Jiraiya," the woman in the doorway to ANBU Shinobi stated.

"Tsunade..." Jiraiya whispered.

"I would like to meet your new Shinobi members," Tsunade clearly requested.

"New... members?" Jiraiya inquired.

Tsunade gasped, "You don't nearly expect to be as powerful as ANBU was with half the people!"

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

He seriously had to get himself some ANBU Shinobi members.

* * *

"Hyuuga Neji, I presume?" Jiraiya said, peering at the man.

"Hai," Neji's voice clearly rang.

"Why do you want to join ANBU Shinobi?" Jiraiya asked, wondering why this... anti-social looking man would want to be a superhero.

"My father was an ANBU member, up until the day he died. He told me he did it for my deceased mom and I, to protect us. Now, I want to protect

those I love too."

"A Byakugan wielder... welcome to ANBU Shinobi!" Jiraiya said.

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

Tenten sat on the grassy hill, peering up at the sunset. "I can't believe we're high school grads, can you, Neji?" she asked.

"I almost can. This is just the beginning." Their hands intertwined and he reached into his pocket, taking out a tiny velvet case.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the contents of the case.

Before Neji could even propose the traditional way, Tenten leaped into his arms, whispering the word "yes" over and over into his chest.

* * *

**1 Year Ago**

"Can I toss the bouquet now?" Tenten asked.

"Yes!" all the single women in attendance of Tenten's wedding squealed.

It flew right into Hinata's arms. She blushed and took a glance at her boyfriend, Naruto.

Naruto ended up pulling Sasuke aside to scream, "DAMN IT! How can a STINKING BOUQUET spoil that I want her to be my future wife? How can that

BOUQUET spoil the fact that Hinata's ring is being custom-made as we speak? Huh, teme? Tell me!"

* * *

**Present Time**

Hinata spun around in a dress in the dress shop.

Ino grinned. "Hinata! You look GREAT!"

"I don't know," she spoke, fumbling with the front of the dress, "it's a bit revealing, don't you think?"

"A little. It's alright. If it's a problem, they can refit it," Ino said.

Tenten gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Whew! Lots of flashbacks! Also, scene 1 of chapter 1 takes place in between scenes 1 and 2 of this chapter, once Tsunade calmed down a little.

She's still pissed.

NOTE:

I still need ideas for masks for everyone. If everyone who read this story could take just 5 minutes to think for me, that would help immensely.


	3. Chapter 3

This one's extra long.

* * *

Tenten whirled around in her dress, playing around with the necklace latched around her neck.

She turned towards the dressing room, where Hinata was fixing her wedding dress.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Tenten asked, wondering why she was in there so long.

Instead of receiving a response, Hinata walked right out to glance in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Hinata," Tenten said, glancing at her dress.

Hinata grinned back at her, "Thanks, unnofficial-maid-of-honor!"

"Well, I wanted to walk with Neji, not Sasuke, thanks."

Hinata laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Nervous?" Tenten asked.

Hinata twirled once before deciding she wasn't nervous, just excited.

* * *

The ceremony was a large, outdoor one. There were lots of elegant Hyuuga decorations. Naruto grinned the second he saw his wife-to-be and couldn't stop

grinning, even during the I-do's. The main food was ramen, no surprise there. Before long, Hinata was getting ready to toss the bouquet. Tenten laughed,

"This is so silly! The whole whoever-catches-the-bouquet-is-the-next-to-be-married thing is crazy! I got married at nineteen and I never once caught a

bouquet!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Ten, our wedding was the first wedding you ever went to and I've been catching the garter at every wedding since I was fifteen."

Sakura blushed as the bouquet landed in her hands and she glanced at Sasuke, who caught the garter.

* * *

Tenten was dressing for bed when she received a phone call and answered.

"Hello?" asked Hinata's clear, beautiful voice.

"Hinata? Shouldn't you be with Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"I was but then I received word that there's a robbery in the jewelry store you bought Neji's ring. Hanabi needs backup."

"They sent Hanabi?! She's fourteen!" Tenten snapped.

"With an uncanny knack for using Gentle Fist. Please, Tenten, Naruto's making a call and I need you to watch over my sister."

Tenten sighed, before stepping out to the bedroom.

* * *

Tenten snapped open the door. "Neji, I gotta go. I'll be back in a few."

Neji stood there on the edge of the bed, holding his phone in his hand. "Me too," he said.

Tenten walked over, kissed her husband, then hurried to the bathroom to slip on the ANBU Kunoichi uniform.

* * *

Tenten arrived just in time to see a large group of robbers and Hanabi Gentle-Fisting them.

There was also a boy... Monkey, about Hanabi's age there, making a ball of Chakra in his hand.

Then... she saw Canary, probably gawking at the amount of robbers on the scene under his mask.

Then suddenly, she saw Canary get into the position Hinata and Hanabi get into when they used Gentle Fist.

"I didn't want to have to use this technique, but I have a wife waiting at home and there are a large amount of you robbers here."

Then suddenly, Canary shot off into a fury of Gentle First while Tenten watched in amazement. Canary... was a Hyuuga? Canary probably knew Neji,

Hinata, and Hanabi! She was related by marriage to Canary! Although distantly, they were relatives.

She realized she was staring and got out her weapons and started attacking.

* * *

She got into bed with Neji that night sore after fighting off robber after robber.

Tenten hooked her hands around his waist as she asked, "Hey Neji, do you know all the Hyuugas in your family?"

Neji opened his eyes before wrapping his hands around her shoulders and saying, "I know them all. I don't know them all well, but I know them all."

Tenten opened her mouth again to ask a question Neji did not expect, "Do you know Canary of ANBU Shinobi?"

Neji thought about how he fought to protect her from the evils of the world and kissed Tenten on the forehead, "Yeah, I know he's a Hyuuga but I don't

know which Hyuuga he is."

Tenten wouldn't expect him to know his name if he wasn't a member of ANBU Shinobi and she didn't know that.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"No reason, just heard he's good at Gentle Fist from Hanabi. She showed me one time. She's definitely going to be part of ANBU Kunoichi one day."

Neji didn't know Hanabi was actually a part of ANBU Kunoichi already.

* * *

Hinata returned from her Honeymoon to the pastry shop glowing with love.

"How was the fight?" Hinata asked while making a cake.

"Intense. There seemed to be about 150 robbers. Hanabi and Monkey did pretty well. And then Canary and I showed up," Tenten said.

"Really?" Hinata asked, curiousity in her voice. "Did you guys yell and scream at each other about someone taking someone else's kill? Or, getting from

what I gather from shared missions with Canary, he would've just protested in a calm voice. You'd be screaming."

Tenten laughed, "Actually, Canary's a Hyuuga. You should know him. He mentioned not having time for fighting and complained about using a secret

technique and started Gentle Fisting everyone."

Hinata almost got out of line with the frosting. "Really?"

Tenten nodded. Hinata took her apron off and yelled at Tenten to finish the cake and watch the shop while she ran out the door.

* * *

Neji looked up from his desk to see his baby cousin, unannnounced.

"Hinata," he whispered, setting aside the paperwork, "Is something wrong?"

"It's you," Hinata's quiet voice seemed to echo across Neji's whole office, "You're Canary."

Neji's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I received word that Canary of ANBU Shinobi was a Gentle Fist user. Canary was the mask your father once had. When I heard... I just knew," Hinata said.

Neji lowered his eyes, "Tenten doesn't know."

Hinata nodded, she already knew about that. She was about to tell Neji about Tenten's position in ANBU Kunoichi but instead she changed her mind.

Neji-nii-san and Tenten were married but in ANBU Kunoichi and Shinobi, they weren't in love. They were enemies. They would figure it out someday.

Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out her ANBU Kunoichi mask. Neji looked shocked.

"Naruto doesn't know," Neji said, already knowing.

He had no idea Hinata was part of ANBU Kunoichi.

"There was a Gentle Fist user that wasn't you, Hinata. I think that was Hanabi, am I right?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded, sighing.

"I won't tell Tenten," Hinata said.

"And I won't tell Naruto," Neji said.

* * *

Tenten walked into ANBU Kunoichi headquarters, knowing how hard this would be. She sighed and faced Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry but I have to take a break from my job as ANBU Kunoichi member."


	4. Chapter 4

Two updates in a row! Hope everyone checked out my poll. :) This one's a flashback.

* * *

**Two days ago...**

Sakura was creating some medicine for the flu when finally she heard her phone ring.

Sending it to her bluetooth, Sakura answered, "Hello?"

It was Tenten, panting. "Sakura, I'm running to the hospital. I need to get checked up on."

"Tenten?" Sakura asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, sure. I'll be there in a few," Tenten said, hanging up the phone.

Sakura finished the medicine, administered it to her patient and walked out the door of the patient's room.

Tenten was standing before her, panting. She reached into her pocket and tossed what looked like blood in a baking utensil.

"Tenten, is this blood?" Sakura asked, glancing at the strange utensil.

"Yeah, it is. Please test it," Tenten said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Sakura... I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Tenten was waiting in the waiting room. Boy, was this nauseating, waiting to find out something like this.

"Hyuuga Tenten," Sakura said, moving over to the patient in the chair.

She held up a piece of paper and gave it to Tenten. "Congratulations."

Tenten looked down at the paper. Next to pregnancy there was a check at positive.

She felt... excited. Then... terrified.

Neji and her had never discussed children. What if he didn't want it?

She was in ANBU Kunoichi. She had to take a leave! What if this meant more work for everyone else?

Sakura put a hand on Tenten's shoulder, "Don't stress. It's not good for the baby."

"Sakura, what do I do?" Tenten asked the doctor.

Sakura laughed, "Go tell Tsunade you can't do ANBU Kunoichi for awhile. Tell Neji. And... come with me. We need to discuss your health and how far along

you are."

* * *

Tenten sighed as she walked home. _Thirteen weeks. _How could she not have noticed for that long? She had to tell Tsunade.

* * *

Tenten walked into ANBU Kunoichi headquarters, knowing how hard this would be. She sighed and faced Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry but I have to take a break from my job as ANBU Kunoichi member."

Tsunade-sama smiled, "No you don't. Even if you can't do field work you can still do paperwork."

Tenten's eyes widened, "You knew?"

Tsunade looked at her, "Why else would you take a break if not for that? You haven't broken a bone and even so, I could've mended it."

Tsunade took out a big book with a list of all the ANBU Kunoichi. Tenten had never seen the book before so she leaned in closely.

Tsunade flipped to a page titled Hyuuga Tenten. On the page was a picture of her on a tree stump, holding a kunai. It listed her abilities. Slowly, she took

out a pencil and at the top she wrote _Maternity Leave. _

* * *

**Present time:**

Tenten finished cutting the sandwiches into triangles and placed them in the basket.

She was putting the grapes in when the door opened.

"Neji?" Tenten turned to see her husband coming in the door.

Neji walked over and picked up the picnic basket. "Tenten... where are we going?" he asked.

Tenten took a bandana and wrapped it around Neji's eyes. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

* * *

When Neji felt the bandana being untied, the first thing he saw was the sunset and he instantly knew where he was. He was on the grassy hill where he

had proposed. "Tenten... why are we here?" he asked.

"For a picnic," she said, tossing Neji a grape, which he caught in his mouth, "And because... there's something I have to say."

"I don't know how you'll react, but I'm pregnant," she said.

Neji's eyes didn't even widen. "I had my suspicions."

Tenten was shocked, "I hadn't even guessed until today!" she said, throwing her hands in the air.

Neji shrugged, "There was a week you threw up twice. You're never sick."

Tenten sighed, "You're not mad?"

Neji chuckled, before wrapping his arms around his wife. "No, just... excited."

* * *

The next time Sakura received a call, it wasn't from Tenten.

She was making a new possible antidote for some of Sasori's poisons when she heard her phone ring.

She sent it to bluetooth.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I'm getting off late today so I changed our reservation to 7:45. Is that okay?" the cool voice asked.

Sakura smiled, "Sure."

* * *

Yamanaka Ino closed the door behind her and turned to Tsunade.

"Ino, what did he say?" Tsunade asked.

"Orochimaru tested on him," Ino replied.

_As if that much wasn't obvious by the mere color of his skin. _

"And... Orochimaru has a few people he put in his book of targets. He plans to kill Fox, Crow, Canary from Shinobi and Dragon."

_Dragon?!

* * *

_

Uchiha Sasuke walked into Tsunade of Kunoichi's office.

"Yes, Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

_"_**I have an important task for you."

* * *

**Please note that this story does not follow the plotline of Naruto!

Coming up next:

"WHAT?! Repeat that statement, Sasuke!" an angry pink-haired doctor all but yelled at the nicest restaurant in Konoha.

And after that...

"Coming to visit? Aren't we on bad terms with them after we almost went to war?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura opened the door to the nicest restaurant in town to find Sasuke talking to the hostess.

The hostess led the two to the center table with candles and rose petals.

Sakura smiled, "Wow, isn't this romantic?"

Sasuke grunted.

"Listen, Sakura... there's something I want to tell you..." he said, crossing his hands.

"Sure, Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura said, waiting for him to pop the L word.

"I'm leaving Konoha. I'll be back but I'm leaving," Sasuke said.

"WHAT?! Repeat that statement, Sasuke!" an angry pink-haired doctor all but yelled at the nicest restaurant in Konoha.

"I'm leaving Konoha. I'll be back but I'm leaving," Sasuke said.

"Do I even get to know why you're leaving?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grunted before shaking his head.

"Then I'm leaving you," she said, grabbing her purse and walking away.

* * *

Sasuke sat there, feeling the ring burn a hole in his pocket.

She couldn't know. She couldn't know he's going undercover to kill Orochimaru. She can't know.

Sasuke stood up, left a tip for their waters and left.

When he got back, he'd ask Sakura to marry him. But for now, he had to get himself off probation for leaving the first time. And to do that, Tsunade said

he had to kill Orochimaru.

* * *

Tenten opened the door to ANBU Kunoichi. She looked over at Tsunade's desk, where Tsunade looked as tired as tired could be.

She smiled and looked over to Tsunade's desk, "Tsunade, I have a suggestion."

"What is it, Tenten?" Tsunade asked.

"That ANBU Kunoichi book you have. You should organize it by mask, not person. When organizing missions, It would be easier."

* * *

Tenten walked into the supermarket. In order to make supper, she needed that milk.

Then she saw Canary fighting what looked like robber holding a wad of cash.

Canary looked straight at her, then threw the wad of cash at the cashier, flipped the robber over his back, and ran away.

But not before taking one last look at her.

Tenten grinned. _Heh, looks like Canary has a little crush on me without my mask._

* * *

When Tenten got into bed that night, Neji glanced at her.

"Heard there was an almost-robbery at the supermarket today," Neji said, fluffing his pillow.

"Yeah, I was actually there when it happened," Tenten said, hopping into bed.

"Were you hurt?" Neji asked, feigning concern even though he knew not a hair on her head was hurt.

"No, I was just an observer. But the ANBU Shinobi with the bird mask, he flipped the guy over his shoulder and just ran off. I stared. It was a total scene."

Neji climbed in too, "Really?"

"Yeah," Tenten said, "And I couldn't shake the feeling that the Shinobi couldn't stop staring either..."

Neji visibly tensed. "Don't worry, Neji! I only love you," she said.

_Not why I tensed... but sure we can pretend that's why. _

"You know," Tenten said, "ANBUs are actually pretty great. Hinata works really hard, especially with the pastry shop, her marriage, and ANBU. They're

multi-taskers and they're heroes."

"Yeah," Neji said, "I only found out about that recently, but the butterfly mask does fit."

* * *

Tenten looked down at the book she just organized. Every member's stats, personal life, and mission organized by mask.

Neji leaned in the doorway, "What are you doing, Tenten?"

Tenten shut the book, "Making a scrapbook," she said, snapping it up into her hands.

Neji's eyebrow raised as he read the words _ANBU Kunoichi Members._

Hinata must've asked her to make it.

She leaned up to kiss her husband as she scurried off.

* * *

"So you sent Sasuke out on a Kunoichi mission?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hey, I offered to take him off probation," Tsunade said, shrugging.

Jiraiya laughed, "Might as well tell him YOU'RE the Hokage and ANBU Kunoichi leader."

Tsunade sighed, "We will eventually have to tell everyone about Sandaime's death. We can't keep it a secret forever. Everyone's starting to question the

fact that he hasn't been to any social events."

Jiraiya put his hand over Tsunade's, "Sure, but not until Orochimaru is dead, okay?"

* * *

Neji stood before Jiraiya, ANBU Shinobi uniform in hand.

"You know my wife, Hyuuga Tenten?" Neji questioned.

"Sure, sure," Jiraiya said.

"My cousin, who is in ANBU Kunoichi asked her to create a new book organized by mask. I think this is our opportunity to strike. **To find out our rivals' **

**secrets."

* * *

**

Coming up next...

"Coming to visit? Aren't we on bad terms with them after we almost went to war?"

And after that...

"I think Naruto's cheating on me."


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been so long. I've been super busy and haven't even been keeping up with Naruto. I will be updating more often. It's cruel to make everyone wait a year or more for an update, so I will be updating one of my stories at least once per month until they are all finished. AP testing is this week, and I have 4 tests to take so I probably won't be updating until next week. I MUST FINISH THIS STORY. Why? It's my favorite. I love writing it. With the storylines I planned, it was supposed to have at least 50 chapters, if not more. Let's do this.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were having a meeting. Tsunade sighed and opened her mouth.

* * *

"Jiraiya… there's no easy way to say this."  
Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and stated, "Just tell me, Tsun…"  
Tsunade crossed her hands together, "It's about Suna. The Kazekage, Gaara, and his girlfriend, Matsuri are coming to visit. They are bringing along Gaara's siblings, Kankurou and Temari."  
Jiraiya looked surprised, "Coming to visit? Aren't we on bad terms with them after we almost went to war?"  
Tsunade sighed again, "Gaara is the new Kazekage and wants to become allies with us. He wants to make his country a better place than his father did."  
Jiraiya snorted, "That won't be too hard."  
Tsunade smiled and whispered, "I think it's a wonderful idea. Kankurou will be working with ANBU Shinobi while here and Matsuri and Temari will work with ANBU Kunoichi."  
Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow, "What about Gaara?"  
Tsunade smiled, "He'll be meeting with me."

Jiraiya nodded his consent, "You're the Hokage and I can't oppose the Kazekage's visit even if I did disapprove but I think you're taking a very big risk here, Tsunade. It could improve life for both our countries drastically or it could all go to Hell."

Tsunade smirked, "That's why I need someone to keep a very close eye on the Suna-nin while they are here. We'll continue this discussion later."

* * *

Hyuuga Tenten was humming to herself and putting the finishing touches on the cake.

Hinata walked in, carrying a stack of order forms.

Hinata observed Tenten's joyful expression and calm stance. She smiled.

She thought she knew what this was about.  
"You sure look happy today, Tenten, especially for someone who hasn't had a kunoichi mission in three weeks."

Tenten stopped icing _Congratulations, Harumi! _on the cake and glanced at her cousin-in-law.

"How did you know about that?" Tenten asked.

Hinata shrugged, "Hanabi's been in a good mood lately. I asked her why and she said that an ANBU Kunoichi member called Dragon took a temporary leave of absence. Apparently she took all your missions."

Tenten sighed, "Neji and I were going to wait about two more weeks to tell anyone but I'm pregnant. I'm sixteen weeks along."

Hinata smiled, "We're going to need to hire some extra hands around here. With you being on maternity leave in a few months and business really picking up here…"  
Hinata raised the stack of order forms as proof.

Tenten's eyes widened.  
Hinata thought a moment. "Maybe we should hire three more people? I know it's always just been you and me but…"  
Tenten smiled, "No! That's more than wonderful!"

Hinata laughed, "I'll go make the Help Wanted signs!"

* * *

Jiraiya looked out at the group of ANBU Shinobi.

"ANBU Kunoichi continue to show us up at missions. So Canary came to me with a plan: we are going to break into the ANBU Kunoichi headquarters and read their databook. Our source says that the book is currently being reorganized by mask and should be ready soon. We will strike in two months' time."

* * *

Neji climbed into bed. It was a long ANBU Shinobi meeting. He wrapped his arms around his wife's middle, feeling the slight baby bump.

"Neji? There's something I have to tell you," Tenten stated tiredly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Tenten whispered, "Hinata figured it out, about the baby."  
Neji cocked an eyebrow at his wife, "We were so careful. How'd she figure it out?"  
Tenten panicked, trying to think of something that didn't involve ANBU Kunoichi.  
Tenten laughed, "Well… she didn't tell me but my stomach has always been flat. Now it's not. Hinata's smart, she put two and two together. Are you mad?"  
Neji shook his head, "No, why would I be? I guess we're telling everyone earlier than planned, in that case. I should go request an audience with Hiashi-sama tomorrow. Although, if you ask me, I bet she used her Byakugan."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "I thought the Byakugan was for telling chakra patterns."  
"Yes, it is. In pregnant woman, chakra tends to center the most strongly around the baby," Neji stated, turning on his Byakugan for effect.  
He smiled, turned off his Byakugan and said, "You have a ton of chakra for a citizen. I know some members of the Hyuuga family who are in either ANBU Kunoichi or ANBU Shinobi and have less chakra than you."  
Tenten already knew that, and more than anything, Tenten wanted to tell him her secret.

She opened her mouth, then closed it. He might be worried about her more often if he knew.

Instead, she pretended to be impressed.  
"Really? Neji, are you sure? That's awesome!"

Neji smirked and said, "Yeah, I'm impressed."

They both lay still for a second before Tenten asked, "Neji? How come you never pursued using your Byakugan for battle purposes?"  
Neji wanted more than anything to tell her that he DID pursue using his Byakugan for battle purposes, but decided not to. She was pregnant, and him being in ANBU Shinobi was one thing he didn't need her to worry about.

"I don't know," he whispered.

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto stood in the middle of Orochimaru's secret lair.

"The Uchiha is coming closer to the lair," Kabuto stated.

Orochimaru smirked, "I know that. I sense his chakra."  
Kabuto looked right into Orochimaru's eyes, "And you don't want to do anything about it?"  
Orochimaru shook his head, "No."  
**Then, the world warped around them both.**

Coming up next…

"I think Naruto's cheating on me."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto climbed into the apartment he shared with his wife, Hinata.

He was so sweaty and sticky from his last ANBU Shinobi mission.

He got right into bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you," in her ear.

Little did he know, his wife was already awake. She could smell the sweat on her husband's body and she didn't need a clock to tell it was early in the morning. Her husband worked at the Hokage's office. Maybe they kept him late doing paperwork and he got sweaty in his suit. Hinata couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, there was another reason he crawled into bed with her at that hour, smelling like sweat.

* * *

Neji was at Hyuuga Corp., filling out some paperwork. Then, he remembered he wanted an audience with his uncle. He picked up the telephone and dialed.

Neji hadn't had the most perfect relationship with his uncle in the past, but his uncle loved him and supported his ambitions with Hyuuga Corp. and ANBU Shinobi, and would probably be delighted to learn of his wife's condition. His uncle treated him like the son he never had.

Hyuuga Hiashi picked up on the third ring.

"Neji! What a pleasant surprise! How are you doing?" Hiashi asked.

When Hiashi retired, he had gotten exponentially more laid-back. He was less tense, more friendly, and definitely easier to talk to.

"Hiashi-sama! Tenten and I would like to request an audience with you," Neji said.

"Why don't you stop by this afternoon?" Hiashi-sama asked.

"Of course," Neji said, "Good day, Hiashi-sama."  
The pair hung up.

* * *

Hinata shuffled into the bakery, a full hour late for work.

Tenten noticed something was wrong immediately.

"Hinata, is something bothering you?" Tenten asked her cousin-in-law gently.

Hinata nodded and bit her lip, "I think Naruto's cheating on me."

Tenten gasped, "Why would he do that? Naruto's crazy about you!"  
Hinata shook her head, "Yesterday he came to bed early in the morning and drenched in sweat. What other explanation is there?"

Tenten shook her head, "There's got to be another explanation. I'll take care of the shop. Why don't you go find your husband?"  
Hinata nodded and trudged off to the Hokage Building.

* * *

Orochimaru was in shock. He was caught in the Mangekyo Sharingan. He was done for. The person he had been talking to earlier hadn't been Kabuto at all. It was definitely Sasuke. Twenty-four hours went by. Then forty-eight. The sun kept rising and falling. He couldn't move, and he felt like he was being pelted with swords. Suddenly, he felt a Chidori through the heart. He was dead and gone, as dead and gone someone who wasn't human anymore could be, but it wasn't over yet. It was far from it.

* * *

Hinata walked into the Hokage Building and asked to see Naruto. The receptionist led her up an elevator then said, "You must be Uzumaki Hinata."  
Hinata nodded. The receptionist smiled, "Naruto talks about you so much. He makes sure all the office party cakes are made by you. They're delicious."  
Hinata laughed. Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding.

Neji opened the door to his cousin's bakery and was shocked to see nobody at the counter. Neji raised and eyebrow. Suddenly, his wife came bursting through the door to the kitchen, carrying a cake that must have been at least eight layers. She looked disheveled and like she had worked hard all day.

Neji immediately jumped over the counter and snatched the cake out of Tenten's hands.  
"Tenten! Where's Hinata? Did she leave you with all this work?" Neji asked frantically.

Tenten nodded, "Hinata's confronting Naruto. I need more hands. All the interviews with those who applied to work here are next week."

Neji sighed and went to the kitchen and picked up a big stack of paperwork.  
"Tenten, when Hinata returns, we must go have an audience with Hiashi-sama. But now, we have pastries to make."  
The couple got to work.

* * *

Naruto was doing paperwork on the break in at the jewelry store last night when his wife came in.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, jumping over his desk to greet her.

He then proceeded to pick her up and spin her around. Then, he noticed her expression.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hinata bit her lip and asked, "Why did you come to bed last night at such an early hour in the morning? Why were you so sweaty? Are you cheating on me?"  
Naruto shook his head and said, "I could never cheat on you! I love you! But… there is something I have to tell you."

Hinata's face went pale, "What?"  
Naruto sighed and lifted the fox mask out of his pocket, "I'm in ANBU Shinobi. I'm Fox. Yesterday I had a particularly difficult mission at a jewelry store. It was hard work. But I joined ANBU Shinobi to protect my village, my family, especially you."  
He took his wife's hand, and she smiled.  
"Naruto, I-I'm in ANBU Kunoichi. I'm Butterfly. I can use the Byakugan a lot better than I've been telling you," she said.

They grinned at each other.

"Glad we got that cleared up! Now if only the paperwork on my desk would clear up," Naruto said, glaring at the paperwork.

* * *

Sasuke got out of Orochimaru's lair as soon as he knew Orochimaru was dead. He smirked. He was finally off probation. And more importantly, he could finally ask Sakura to marry him! But first, he had to get back to Konoha.

* * *

Hinata walked into her bakery kitchen with a grin on her face.

Tenten and Neji were making a cake. He was frosting the letters and she was frosting the flowers.

Hinata blinked, "Neji-nii-san, what are you doing here?"  
Tenten grinned, "She's here. Let's go!"  
They proceeded to take off their hair nets and aprons.

Neji said, "We have an audience with your father."  
Then, the duo walked out of Hinata's bakery, leaving her very confused.

* * *

Sasuke found his way to ANBU Kunoichi headquarters.  
"Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru is dead."  
Tsunade-sama smiled, "Excellent, Uchiha. You're off probation. And I think Sakura's about to get on lunch break."  
Sasuke smirked, and made his way over to the hospital. He passed Ichiraku's Ramen on his way there, and was shocked to already see Sakura there. Sakura wasn't alone. She was having lunch with Chouji. Sasuke got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was he too late?

Hiashi-sama was reading a book on his f

* * *

ront porch when his nephew and nephew's wife appeared.  
"Neji! Tenten! Glad to see you! Come inside!" Hiashi said, opening the door for the couple.  
They sat down at his tea table and Hiashi proceeded to pour tea.  
"Now, what did you two want to see me about?" Hiashi asked.

Tenten and Neji smiled knowingly at each other.  
Tenten rested a hand upon her barely visible baby bump and said, "We're expecting."  
Hiashi nearly dropped the teapot, "I'm going to be a grandpa," he whispered, "You two must be so excited!"

The couple smiled softly and suddenly Tenten said, "Oh! The baby's kicking."  
Neji rested his hand upon his wife's belly and Hiashi jumped up to do so as well.  
Hiashi smiled, "The twins kick so strongly."  
Tenten looked startled, "Twins?"  
Hiashi laughed, "Twins run in the family. They tend to skip a generation in the main family. One generation will be twins, the next will not, but then…" he gestured to Tenten's belly.

After a lovely afternoon tea with Hiashi-sama, Tenten and Neji left.

"Can you believe him? I thought he had another ten years before going senile, but twins!" Tenten shook her head in disbelief.

Neji opened his mouth, and closed it. Now would not be a good time to tell Tenten that he had seen the two separate chakra concentrations with his Byakugan and Hiashi's prediction was correct.

* * *

Kabuto walked into Orochimaru's lair, feeling very dazed. Uchiha Sasuke had done quite a bit of damge on him. Suddenly, he felt something crawl onto his skin. Then, a voice spoke.

"**Uchiha Sasuke killed me, but that's okay. I can still live on through you." **

* * *

Coming up next…

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

And after that…

"Congratulations! You're hired!"  
So… what Ino couple do you want: **KibaIno, ChouIno, or KankIno. Comment which one you want. New poll on my profile! Who should work at Hinata's bakery? **


End file.
